realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Spare Hand
A spare hand can hold and manipulate objects for you. Description: A spare hand is a magic animated arm and three-fingered claw, attached to a heavy leather belt reinforced with strips of metal. When the belt is worn about your waist, the arm extends from your hip, obeying your mental commands. If not holding an item or performing a task, it occasionally mimics the motion of one of your arms. Activation: While some features of the spare hand function continuously, this item is more effective when worn by an artificer. If you are an artificer, while wearing the belt, you can use your infusions to power the spare hand, enabling more complex functions. Using an infusion to power the spare hand requires 10 minutes and the expenditure of an infusion of the level indicated below. An infusion can power the hand for 24 hours. A spare hand is worn around the waist, and so is considered a belt. Effect: As its most basic function, a spare hand can grasp or carry any object you could normally carry in one hand, freeing your normal hands for other tasks. A spare hand can hold magic items such as wands and rods for easy access, but you cannot activate those items while they are so held. Transferring an item to or from a spare hand is a free action. Whenever the spare hand is not carrying an item, you gain a +2 competence bonus on Climb, Escape Artist, and grapple checks. Without further augmentation from an infusion (see below), the spare hand cannot do anything other than hold an item—it cannot wield a weapon, retrieve a stored item, or perform any other task. If you power the spare hand with a 1st-level infusion, it gains additional animated qualities. Once per round, you can command the hand to stow an item or retrieve a stowed item (including a weapon) as a free action. If you instead expend a 2nd-level infusion, your spare hand gains the above ability, and it can also hold a buckler or light shield for you, freeing your normal hand while still providing you the bonus to Armor Class from the shield. You still incur any armor check penalty or other drawbacks of holding the shield, and you are subject to normal penalties if you are not proficient with the shield. If you expend a 3rd-level infusion, your spare hand gains all the above abilities, and it is also capable of wielding a light weapon. You can command the spare hand to make offhand attacks with this weapon as if you were wielding it. The spare hand attacks using your normal attack modifier, plus any appropriate penalties for an off-hand attack. Aura/Caster Level: Moderate transmutation. CL 11th. Construction: Requires Craft Wondrous Item, 6,000 gp, 480 XP, 12 days. Variant: Rare spare hands belts sport two hands instead of one. Each hand requires its own separate infusion each day to power it. (Strong transmutation, CL 16th, +10,000 gp.) Weight: 5 lb. Price: 12,000 gp. Category:Magic items